The Great Debate
by Primmy
Summary: An interesting topic in the History of Magic causes a huge uproar between Gryffindors and Slytherins, muggleborn students and pureblooded students. It's a battle of the wits and wills of the students of Hogwarts with a dash of love.
1. Just tell us the topic already!

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**This is not a one-shot like the other two, but it probably won't be very long.**

**Hope you enjoy it and a review would be awesome, thanks :)**

* * *

It was another dull, boring, lazy afternoon in History of Magic.

The sun was shining brightly outside for once, birds were chirping, and the weather was marvellous. Students were itching to leave class to go bask in the warm sunshine, play quidditch, or read a book beneath a tree. They longed to feel the warm breeze, the soft grass tickling their feet, and the smell of the outdoors surrounding them. It was so incredibly hard to concentrate.

As usual, Hermione was eagerly scribbling neat notes on her parchment and answering every single question in the precise, right-out-of-the-textbook way that she was famous for. And as usual, the rest of the class was snoring lightly or staring off into space with a glazed look in their eyes. It wasn't completely their fault. After all, Binns had the kind of voice that would lull you to sleep within a few minutes. It was monotonous and droned on for eons. It was incredibly hard to focus on what he was saying since his voice resembled the low drone of a refrigerator or some sort of muggle electrical appliance. Being a ghost, Binns had all of eternity to prattle on about the History of Magic. He never noticed that 99.9% of his class wasn't paying attention since he was so absorbed in what he was talking about. Today was no exception.

"…So that brings me to the greatest debate in all of wizarding history. It has not yet been resolved and there are equally valid arguments on both sides. It seems rather simple at first glance, but if you dig deeper, you'll realize that it's rather complex and - "

"What exactly is this debate about, professor?" Hermione interrupted Binns.

"Ah, Miss Granger, fantastic question! 5 points to Gryffindor! It is a debate that is rather peculiar and has been the cause of many disputes. I find it very interesting and it is one of my favourite debates to discuss…"

"…And what exactly is this debate about, professor?" Hermione interrupted once again. She was beginning to get impatient.

"Patience, young one. Patience is a virtue. It is a great quality for all young women to have, you know. I remember this one student I had who had absolutely no patience – none at all – and she was quite the – "

"PROFESSOR! What is the bloody debate about?" yelled a red-faced Malfoy, enraged at the professor. He quickly resumed his cool façade, glancing furtively around and glaring at those who stared at him. _This bloody old fool is not qualified to teach, I tell you! I'm going to write a letter to father and he can have a little chat with Dumbledore. Yes, that will do. Oh Draco, you're a genius and…_ Draco's thoughts were cut short by Binns' admonition.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am appalled at your rudeness. No matter, though. There are more pressing matters at hand. Getting back to the debate, it is similar to the muggle one: Who came first? The chicken or the egg? You see some muggles thought that the egg had to have come first so that when it hatched, a chicken would come from it. Other muggles thought that the chicken had to have come first because where else would the egg come from? They didn't think it came from a big bang or that it fell from the sky. Of course, wizards could care less about chickens and eggs. But what does interest them, is where they came from. This brings me to the most famous debate of all: Who came first? Wizards or muggles?"

The class was suddenly awake and burst into an uproar.

_Oh boy_, thought Hermione. This was going to be an interesting History of Magic class indeed.

* * *

**Psst! See that gorgeous green button under this? Press it and type stuff in the box that comes out and you'll make me a very happy person. I love feedback whether it be positive or constructive. I am always looking to improve. Thanks!**


	2. In which the pairings are revealed

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**

* * *

**The muggle-born witches and wizards were huddled on one side of the room, with Hermione in the front, passionately advocating their case. The pure-blooded witches and wizards were on the other side of the room, sneering and throwing insults and with a pompous and smirking Malfoy leading them. Alas, the half-blooded witches and wizards were in the middle of the room, torn between the two sides. The squabbling failed to cease.

"SILENCE!" roared Binns. The class stopped talking, briefly stared at Binns, and quickly resumed their heated discussion.

"OBVIOUSLY PUREBLOODS WERE FIRST! We are superior to you mudbloods in every way possible. How _dare_ you think that _you_ were first and that you can call _us_ mutations. Do you even _know _who we are? Do you _know _ that our blood is so much more pure than yours? You were obviously descended from squibs… those filthy things…" As usual, Malfoy was at the forefront, insulting most of the class in that pompous way he usually did. And as usual, his comments only served to incite Hermione even more. She was just about to tell him off and give him a 12354951 hour long speech on why muggles were actually first when Binns interrupted her.

Binns, finally realizing that screaming "Silence!" was futile, cast a sonorous charm on himself and threatened to deduct 100 house points per student. It got their attention.

"Now that I have your attention," said Binns, glaring at anyone who dared to make a peep, "I can give you instructions on how to proceed. I am going to pair all of you up with someone of the opposite gender and in a different house, and then you will prepare a debate for both sides because you will be debating both sides. And because you will be debating both sides, you will know both sides of the story and hopefully better understand this controversial debate. After you have completed both debates, you can form your on opinions on this matter. Any questions?"

"But professor! I can't prepare a debate because you see, tomorrow night I'm going for a mani pedi and then on Wednesday I have a date and then on Thursday I need to get a facial because I haven't gotten one for a week and then on Friday I'm going on vacation to Switzerland until the following Wednesday. And when I get back I need to get another facial on Thursday and I'm hosting a sleepover on Friday. So as you can tell, I haven't got any time to do one debate, let alone two!" whined Pansy while painting her nails.

"Miss Parkinson, I am sorry that you have such an _exciting_ life and cannot _possibly_ take time out of your busy schedule for homework. If you cannot prepare these two debates, you will fail this class and you will be put on probation immediately. A letter will be sent home to your parents and Dumbledore will decide if you need to be suspended or not. Is this clear, Miss Parkinson?" replied Binns.

Pansy gulped. "Yes, professor" she said. _Clear as mud. How dare he mess up my beauty routine. GAH!_

"Very well. Here are the pairings: Mr. Crabbe and Miss Patil, Mr. Goyle and Miss Brown, Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson, Mr. Weasley and Miss Bulstrode, Mr. Zabini and Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Please begin working on your debates immediately. The first one will be tomorrow. I expect great things from all of you. That is all."

At the front of the room, a student fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Who could it possibly be? For the sake of this story, Ginny is in this history class because she is advanced and has already completed the history class for her year. A review telling me what you think of this story would be great. I would also accept anything suggestions to becoming a better writer. Thanks :)  
**


End file.
